


Superb

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Conner, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: You know when you come out to someone because you can't help making a joke about it?OrThe time Conner came out as nonbinary, and Dick suggested a new nom de guerre.





	Superb

After years of wear and tear, it finally happened. Conner finally had to replace his last S-shield t-shirt. The new one wasn’t too different, but the cut was just a little tighter and the neck a little wider. Spotting his reflection in one of the cars he’s fixing up, Conner realized he kind of preferred the look of it. Dick must have noticed because he flashed a thumbs up at his friend.

“Looking good, SB!”

And for whatever reason the response that left Conner’s lips was,

“More like NB.”

Silence for one, two, three-

“What?” Dick asked and Conner winced, turning around awkwardly to try to explain,

“NB like nonbinary? SB, NB, I was trying to play on- I- nevermind.”

“Oh! No, that’s- I get it now. That’s funny.”

“Yeah.”

“...Cool.”

They stared at each other until Dick said, “Do you still want to go by Superboy? Or?”

Conner scratched his neck. “I don’t, uh, I don’t really care.”

“Oh okay... so ‘he’ is still good, or?”

“It’s fine, yeah.”

“Cool, cool...”

Conner could see Dick thinking. It was the expression he wore before coming up with another “whelmed” or “aster”. He saw the flicker of a smile on Dick’s face before he suggested,

“What about Superb?”

“That’s-” Conner squinted at Dick, “All you did was take off the oy.”

Dick shrugged, “I thought about Superenby, but that doesn’t roll off the tongue.”

He wasn’t wrong but still.

“_Superb?_”

Dick’s smile was practically giddy. “It’s kinda perfect right?"

“Try egotistical.”

Dick laughed, “Because _Super_boy isn’t? C’mon tell me it doesn’t have a nice ring.”

Conner didn’t say anything, just pressed his mouth into a thin, stubborn line. Dick rolled his eyes and called up to the second story.

“M’gann! M’gann!”

“Don’t bring my wife into this.” Conner sighed, but it was too late, M’gann’s head was already poking out their kitchen window.

“What?”

“We’re coming up with gender neutral codenames for Kon.”

Dick ignored Conner muttering, “_We_ aren’t doing anything.” as he continued shouting to M’gann,

“What do you think of Superb instead of Superboy?”

“Oh, that’s got a nice ring to it!”

Dick looked back to Conner. He didn’t even have to say, “See. M’gann likes it,” his smug expression said it all.

Conner rolled his eyes and returned to the car’s open hood. “I’m going back to work.”

“A _superb_ idea.” Dick laughed even when having to dodge a bolt Conner tossed at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments give me life.


End file.
